The Story of Ember
by carmine.schyler
Summary: This is my first ff ever with an OC based off the World of RWBY thumbnail is the oc. AU events may differ from the show. Give it a chance please rated m but I'd say ma cause there are lemons they are labeled so if you want to skip them you can. I'm not really sure what to put here I don't want to spoil the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: prologue

In the halls of a castle on a dark continent a child was born the mother of who could incinerate anyone who defied her, anyone Sept for her mother and a man of unknown origin other than he was Faunus not much was known, disappearing as fast as he came only staying long enough to have a kid with her, this is the story of that child, Ember Fall.

From birth till I was 6 years old I stayed with my mother, sister, grandma and her closest friends growing up had come sooner for me than most as at the age of 7 I was already studying combat with a huntress I had met in Mistral awhile back by the name of Raven while my mother studied at Haven Academy she tutored me in combat styles from hand-to-hand to gun and sword play.

My hair color is crimson red a medium length spiked styling my right eye is pink while my left is a fiery orange/red like my name. I wear a Sleeveless shirt that is skin tight it goes from the neck to just above midriff, I wear shorts that are mid thigh and skin tight covered by a modesty panel all the way around, starting at the waist stopping before the knee caps both the shirt and shorts are black along with my cat ears and tail with a tinge of red in the latter.

As for my weapons I use Gilgamesh a two gauntlet, two grieves, a face mask weapon that Has an engine that can charge up to three tier charges propelling the user forward in whatever direction aimed by the palms an boots, an Aries a gravity sword changing it's weight from extremely light to extremely heavy by a dial on the hilt. I keep Aries on my hip with its sheath while Gilgamesh is stored in my void dimension.

One day whilst in training at he age of 14 I discovered my Semblance which was hard to describe as it both kept me from aging and was a multi layered elemental control depending on how I split it I could control the 4 elements fire, wind, water, and earth; each with there own uses with further training:

fire could be condensed to make either a sun like grenade or finer still lightning very unstable at my best. Water could be cooled into ice or heated into steam, move veins of plants and even move the blood of other living thing although it takes immense focus.

Earth had so many possibilities as it stemmed into sand, glass, lava, metal, and obsidian(lava glass). And finally wind could suck the air out of a space causing a vacuum, an the possibility of flight granted I'd have to let go my earthly tether and be free as monk guru laghima once said "let go your earthly tether. Enter the void empty and become wind".

combine all of these together and you will get a void of nothingness causing a distortion in space an time allowing for a teleportation an even infinite storage dimension, gravitational influx sigils aka gravity increased in a area of affect, black hole. The list just keeps growing but in the end it's a living ability it will continue to grow as I do.

Raven insisted that I test against her before leaving her training to prove my worth I passed 3 years after starting leaving her camp to find something to do at the age of 10. After drifting for a bit I got a job under the S.D.C. which didn't take long to lose I move on to the WF for a while before leaving to go to Beacon at which point I was 14 around by this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: Meeting the Rose

I am walking down the streets of vale at night lit only by the moon, few brick buildings every couple of blocks, I was looking for an inn getting tired of sleeping on the ground. Suddenly a window down the street had shattered, I ran down to where I could see just in time to see a red blur and a mafia looking grunt lying on the ground. The red blur then stopped it turned out to be a young girl maybe around my age or a little older.

Clad in red n' black with a crimson scythe. As I watched, Three more goons climbed out of the window and surrounded the girl "well get her!". Ordered a man with a white coat, bowler hat, orange hair, cane, an cigar he came out of the shop after red took out the three goons. "well, well, well what do we have here red. As mush as I'd love to stick around an chat **this** is where we part ways" said the infamous criminal Roman Torchwick. As he sends out a flare like shot from his cane.

Red as Roman had announced had dodged the shot just before it hit by shooting the ground springing up from the recoil. She looked around after landing until she spotted him on the fire escape of the building diagonally across the street from the 'dust till dawn' shop she was just in. She turned "you okay if I go after him?" she asked the shop keeper. "Uh-ha" he said in reassurance she then jumped onto her scythe and blasted the ground two times sailing through the air from the recoil again landing on the roof.

I then run up the side of the building like animal on all fours, as I reach the top I notice a woman in the back of a bullhead she gave me a sense of familiarity like I know her from somewhere, then notice a blonde haired huntress wearing a white blouse, purple cape an using a riding crop.

She was summoning black clouds that spewed ice shards against the hall of the bullhead nearly hitting the pilot which appeared to be Roman. The blonde then raised shards of debris and sent it towards the Bullhead in a spear like shot, the woman then turn the debris into Ash in three short bursts of what seemed to be fire. the blonde Huntress then sent the remaining debris in three separate directions almost hitting the Bullhead before being reduced to Ash again by the woman in the Bullhead.

I send out purple fire bolts at the bullhead hitting the engine the bullhead then turned to leave an as it did the woman closed the hull door. I walked up to the blonde and red, Red then fangirled "huu!, you're a huntress can I have your autograph?", "no, and your both coming with me." said the blonde Sternly.

Next thing I knew we were at a police station room "I hope you know what kind of trouble in young lady your actions won't be taken lightly" scolded the blonde "and you" said the blonde glaring at me. "What were you even doing there, watching by the looks of it?" She questioned "hm, well I had come into town looking for an inn before hearing a window shatter I then went to investigate and saw red, an well yes, I did watch I wanted to see if she could handle herself which I now know is true." I said quickly.

"Well if it was up to me you would be sent home with a pat on the back an a slap on the wrist." Snaps the blonde with a smack on the table with her riding crop making me an red jump "eep." We squeak in unison. "oh come on Glynda don't be like that" I retort "how do you know my name?" she questioned "we met before it's just been awhile you were visiting haven" I answer "oh well give me time to think in the mean time theirs someone here who would like to talk to you first." The man to enter next was a tall older Gentleman with grey hair, black trench coat stretching past his knees, a green scarf, a cup of coffee an a plate of cookies.

"Ruby Rose, you have silver eyes" said the old man "um yeah" mumbled Ruby "tell me Ms. Rose what is an adorable little girl such as yourself doing wielding one of the most deadliest weapons ever designed?" questioned the old man "well I want to become a huntress, I only have two more years at signal then I'm going to apply to beacon see my sisters starting there this year, an my parents always said I should try an help people so I figured eh might as well make a career out of it, I mean cops are good an all, but hunters an huntress' are just so much more cool and romantic an just ya know." Ruby says super energetically "quite, do you know who I am?" asks the old man

"you're professor Ozpin headmaster at beacon" Ruby states shyly her head pointed down eyes up. "he's the head master of beacon!" I say choking on a cookie in disbelief. Wait Ozpin you mean like the wizard of oz. "Ha-ha, I suppose so; you want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked Ruby "more than anything" answered Ruby "well alright" he says looking at the blonde.

I was standing in the airship hoping to reach beacon soon, "I'm so happy my little sisters going to beacon with me" cheered a blonde "Pleawse Stawp" cried Ruby. "What I'm just so happy" cheered the blonde again "it was nothing sis really" pleaded Ruby "come on everyone's going think you're the bees knees!" exclaimed the blonde "come on I don't want to be the bees knees." "what's the matter Ruby, don't you want to be special?" asked the blonde "No I don't want anyone to think I'm special I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees" declares Ruby.

I sneak up behind Ruby signaling the blonde to keep quit I then tickle her sides making her jump, "gaah, got you" I say "Aaahhh, EMBER! I'm going to beat the crap out of you!" yells Ruby in a frantic. "BAHAHAHAHAhahaha!, that was priceless hahaha you jumped like ten feet in the air bahahaha, so how's it going you as excited as I am?" I ask through laughs of Hysteria. "no I'm freaking out I don't know anybody an I just don't want anyone thinking I'm special" explains Ruby "Hey what am I chopped liver" I say rhetorically. "no, no your fine its jus-" she gets cut off by me "it's ok you don't have to explain yourself I'm just messing with you." I say to calm her down.

"So Dear Lil sis you going to introduce me?" asked the blonde "oh hehe oops yeah this is my sister yang Xiao long, yang this is Ember, we may have tried to stop a terrorist together." Introduced Ruby "hey there Goldilocks nice to meet you." I greet "Hey there, meow." Flirted yang grabbing me into a head lock while petting my cat ears putting my face right next to her huge tits "ew gross yang! Stop." Complained Ruby "yeah, Yang stop." I say pushing her off an grabbing her tits in the process "eh, he oops my bad." I say retracting myself "Hehe it's fine you can touch them anytime" she exclaimed "do you have no restraint" I ask while moving closer to Ruby before the blonde from the night before came on the monitor "who is she?" asked yang "hello my name is Glynda Goodwitch she introduced before going on a speech. "like the witch of the east" I state.

As the airship docked the student body had began to exit. "Oh wow that guy has a fire sword, an that one has a collapsible bow staff" spazzed Ruby turning chibi, yang pulls on her hood "whoa there lil sis there just weapons." Says yang "she's a weapon fanatic I'm assuming" I say in curiosity "I'm afraid so" worries yang "hey what's wrong with loving weapons it's like meeting new people but better" I say in her defense "oh great another one" declares yang.

"Hey yang ah where are our dorms?" questions Ruby just as she asked, yang sped off with her friends from signal leaving Ruby in her dust. Falling down from being dizzy she falls onto a luggage rack sending the luggage flying. "What are you doing!" yells a girl clad in 'snow white' clothing. "I-I don't know I'm really sorry" apologized Ruby.

When I turn back to Ruby I notice to late she's about to sneeze "achoo!" an as she sneezed the fire dust she inhaled exploded a crater into the Courtyard walkway. "This is exactly what I was talking about" she says before she walked off in a huff, me an ruby continued down the courtyard looking for the entrance ceremony "Uh where are we going?" I ask Ruby "uh-hu I was following you." Says Ruby.

"I hear you like weapons want to see mine?" I ask "of course do you even have to ask" she retorts as I open my storage dimension to pull them out "here is Gilgamesh, and here is Aries" I say handing them to her as we walk "so what do you use" I ask she does a little twirl as she opened her scythe "ooohhh cool can I hold it" I ask in awe "sure here your letting me hold yours it's only fair" she says justly "well aren't you sweet" I say taking the scythe "so what's it's name" I ask out of curiosity "Crescent Rose" she replies.

We finally find the auditorium when it's almost half over already. "hey Ruby I saved you a spot" yang yelled out over the crowd Ruby and I made our way over to her. "why did you leave me there all alone, I didn't know where you went then I fell into some crap girls luggage then she started yelling at me then I exploded a crater in front of the school." Panicked Ruby "yeesh, melt down already." Inquired Yang " No, I literally exploded I left a crate-" Ruby was cut off by Weiss "You!" barks Weiss "AHhh it's happening again" screams Ruby in terror jumping into Yang's arms Scooby-Doo style " your lucky we weren't blown off the cliff." Barks Weiss.

"Oh my god you actually exploded!" acknowledged Yang then Weiss had flipped a pamphlet out in front if Ruby who just questioned it. "Do you really want to make it up to me take this an never speak to me again, the Schnee dust Co. Is here by not liable for any an all accidents from the miss use of dust.

Glenda then took the mic to announce we were to spend the night in the ballroom, then prepare for initiation tomorrow. Everyone then began ushering out to leave. Back at the ball room I entered to see Yang flop down on a sleeping bag next to Ruby "it's like a biiig slumber party." commented Yang "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys" adds Ruby "I know I do" purrs Yang "so what ya got there?" she asks Ruby "a letter back to the gang at signal telling them all about beacon and let them know how I'm doing." Said Ruby "aw that's so cute." Teased Yang to then end up with a pillow in the face "hey shut up, I didn't get to bring my friends with me, it's weird not knowing anybody" Ruby mumbled "What about Ember she's… nice." Yang says hesitantly.

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend." Says Ruby there is no such thing as a negative friend you just made one friend and one enemy." Explains Yang. I walked over an commented on yang "hey there just wanted to correct you on something real fast Yang it's he not she actually." I say with a sly grin and a mock bow "what, no way you look so fair complected you just look so cute an well feminine no offense." Blurts out Yang I then turn an ear to a girl in a black pajama out fit snickering loudly at Yang's sudden out burst hiding behind her book. "hey what's your name?" I asked in curiosity "Blake Belladonna" Ruby then stood up an walked over to her "what's your book about" she asked "it's about a man with two souls both struggling for control over his body." Explained Blake

"I love books Yang would read to me every night when I was little." She thought back to her favorite stories. "hoping it will be a happy ending we all live happily ever after?" Asked Blake. "well I hope we all will, that's why we are here to make the world a better place." hoped Ruby. "You definitely have a bright outlook on life it's refreshing Ruby" said Blake.

"What is going on over here!" yells Weiss as she stomps over "some people are trying to sleep!" she continues "Yeah she's right guys people are trying to sleep" agrees Ruby "now your on my side!" argues Weiss "what's your problem with my sister!" yells Yang "she's a hazard to my health!" yells Weiss I sat down next to Ruby's sleeping bag and curl up to go to sleep as Blake blows out her candle light. Doing this made Ruby stumble over me trying to find her bed which I thought was hilarious.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 2

I wake up early wrapped up in Yang's arms while Ruby is squeezing my tail, "Yang wake up I can't move" I say nudging her chest trying to wake her "mmm, warm kitty mmm" she mumbles out in her sleep "so glad I could be your pillow Yang" I say before realizing breakfast is served before initiation. "hey Ruby you need to wake up, we need to go get breakfast." I say as I nudge her shoulder with my foot. "mm, five more minutes." She groans "come on Ruby get up I say tickling her nose with my tail she then sneezes before waking up "help me Ruby" I say as Yang squeezes tighter.

"Yang! Wake up your choking Ember he's not your body pillow now let go before you suffocate him" she says pulling on Yang's arm as she stirred awake "huh, what oh Ember hi" she says coyly letting me go I choked for air I speed away behind Ruby "your evil Yang" I say as we get our food we eat it on the way to the cliffs for initiation.

I make it to the cliff and take my spot between Ruby and Pyrrha, Yang was on the other side of Ruby. Yang is taking the situation well, but Ruby is freaking out about the assigning of teams, "calm down Ruby it will be fine as long as you get paired with someone you work well with." I say in a calming tone.

"Listen up!" called Glenda "the assignment of teams will be today, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the remainder of your time here, there are relics of which you will bring back here. Good luck." Said Ozpin in his Speech. At the very end I saw somebody get launched into the sky then another etc.

Finally I was next before getting launched I curled my tail readying to pounce. "WWWEEEEEEEeeeeeee!" I yell as I fly through the air, I see Yang boosting through the trees. Ruby flew by on her scythe like the night I met her. I jumped from tree top to tree top slowly descending into the branches eventually reaching the forest floor "that was just purrfffect" I say as I make it safely to the ground "grrrrr" I hear from behind me I turn an open-hand palm up knife-hand with Gilgamesh on a Beowolf's neck decapitating it. I turn an run on all fours to get to the ruins where the relics were placed.

Meanwhile Ruby and Weiss met up in the woods, Weiss turned to leave only to spot Jaune hanging from Pyrrha's spear more disgusted with Jaune Than Ruby she relinquished an returned to Ruby "by no mean does this make us friends" declared Weiss "you came back!" joyed Ruby.

"hey who's going to get me down" yelled Jaune for help who had met up with Pyrrha "are there any spots left on your team" Teased Pyrrha "haha very funny" grumbled Jaune, Ren and Nora met once Ren had finished a fight with two king Taijitu Nora came out of a tree "bbbrrrraaa" called Nora like an animal "I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like" reasoned Ren "boop" said Nora playing around poking Ren's nose.

Blake and Yang met up at the ruins as I got there I walked up an took the black Queen as yang grabs the White knight "how bout a cute little pony" cheers Yang. Then I hear what sounds like a girl scream in the distance "a girls in trouble" jumps Yang, "Uh yang" Says Blake while looking up "look out below!" screams Ruby for dear life falling from a nevermore I hurry up n put a portal under her an another in front of Yang "oof" yang grunted as Ruby slammed into her through my portal as Jaune had went sailing by into a tree.

a crash followed from a ginger haired girl clad in pink n' white riding in on an ursa out of the woods, "aw it broke." Gloomed the ginger "Nora never do that again" begged a boy clad in green an highlights of pink. She then zoomed over to the relics picked up the white rook piece "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle." She cheered each time in a new pose "Nora!" called the boy in green, "Hehe, Coming Ren!" giggled Nora as she skipped back over to him "did that girl just ride in on an ursa." questioned Blake,

then a deathstalker hot on Pyrrha's heels came blasting out of the trees, she dodged through its right claw tucked an rolled came running out of the roll. " Pyrrha!" called Jaune from a tree he got stuck in from the deathstalker throwing him, Ruby got up "Yang!" cheered Ruby "Ruby!" cheered Yang "Nora!" cheered Nora interrupting their cheer. Pyrrha got flung over to Yang from the deathstalker, Ren and Nora joining in with Jaune finally getting unstuck, "ahhh I can't take it anymore will everyone please calm down for two seconds before something crazy happens again" yells Yang.

Exactly two seconds later, Blake points up questioningly "um, yang" Says Blake "How could you leave me" screams Weiss clinging to the nevermore "to be fair I did say jump" comments Ruby "she's going to fall" notes Ren "she'll be fine" retorts Ruby "she's falling" notes Ren Jaune then catches her just to fall together Weiss landing on Jaune's back. "Hooray the gangs all here, now we can all die together" comments Yang.

"Not if I can help it" Says Ruby all Gung ho, zooming in to take on the deathstalker just to be pinned down by the nevermore's feathers, the deathstalker went to strike with its stinger, I made a portal right below Ruby an one in front of me but only enough to make the deathstalker miss because she was still pinned I couldn't port her all the way through. I then raced over an took Aries an using 100x Gravity I cut through the nevermore feather an pulled Ruby's cloak off "Run!" I yell an just as we take off I have a near miss with the deathstalker's stinger.

"whoa that was close" I shout running away, as I get back to the others with Ruby, Yang tackles Ruby worried as hell "your welcome of course" I say playfully "hey how did you do cut that nevermore feather they are as strong as steel" asked Pyrrha "uh fight now, explain later" I command "oh uh right sorry" apologized Pyrrha. I charged ahead with Gilgamesh unable to slip past I grabbed it's pincers to block it's attack, the force pushed me back around ten feet before I noticed it's front right leg was weaker so I released my hold falling backward I slid under it grabbing it's leg causing it to break it trips an flips into the ground.

"Talk about high risk high reward" I say as I regain my breath I split my Semblance down to fire that was purple and burn the deathstalker making it disintegrate. "Uh hello what are you all looking at we're in combat" I say snapping the others out of it, "oh sorry got caught up in the moment" reasoned Ruby "whatever just take out the nevermore so we can go" I say.

And as if on cue a Goliath burst out of the woods "oh come on" I yell in frustration "I'll take it on you all focus on the nevermore" I say turning to focus on my battle took Gilgamesh with 3x charge I palm struck the trunk of the Goliath as it came down to strike knocking it aside "no bad, now say your sorry" I mock, it just rears up, I side step "you missed" I mock again, this time I charge running up it till im on top of it I take out Aries jump high into the air "time to end this" I say stabbing with it raised to 1,000xg impaling it to the ground re-sheathing Aries I make fore the others.

"Good grief you idiots are still fighting that thing" I say sliding up to the group with Yang an Nora closest to me "wait your finished already" yang said in a panic of shock and disbelief "hey just cause I look like slutty jail bait does not mean I can't hold my own in a fight" I say in a sultry compliment way "if you two love birds are done we could use some help" shot Weiss "nah you take this one I've already done my fair share see you back at beacon" I say walking off.

Ruby and Ren flank it as Jaune an Pyrrha act as tanks to defend, while Nora and Yang hit it hard in the front Weiss and Blake do light quick jabs with a hit n run tactic. It finally dive bombed the area that blasted everyone back, when they got up the nevermore screeched as it was about to take to he sky when Weiss went speeding past everyone freezing it's tail to the cliff got back as Ruby landed on gambol's ribbon Weiss held it there with a black glyph, launching Ruby off she quickly sent her glyphs along the cliff wall helping Ruby run up and decapitated it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

After that huge fight we all returned to hear the announcement of teams by Ozpin. "Cardinal Winchester, Russell thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. You all grabbed the black bishop pieces from this day forth you shall be known as team C.R.D.L. (Cardinal). Lead by Cardin Winchester" Spoke Ozpin through a microphone up on stage. Next up, "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. You collected the white Knight pieces together you shall be known as team R.W.B.Y. (Ruby)". And last but not least "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, an Lei Ren. You shall be known as team J.N.P.R. (Juniper) for your time here".

"Ember Fall, you grabbed the Black Queen an with your exemplary show of talents against the Goliath I have decided to give you an opportunity for assistant teacher you will be expected to be an hour early for the teacher you wish to assist you will also teach your own curriculum date T.B.A., however you must also choose a team to claim to be a part of as there are no one man teams allowed here." Announced Prof Ozpin "ok I will take your offer make it a combat teacher an team R.W.B.Y. I get along with girls better" I reply "very well you will be under Ms. Glenda for assisting" he said once more ending the Announcement of the day letting everyone leave.

I entered the dormitory to see four beds, a small shelf, an a bathroom an a very small closet. "First thing redecorating" cheers Ruby "and cleaning" says Blake before dumping her luggage out. "GOOOO TEAM RWBEY" cheers Ruby as they went to work. Yang put up posters of boy bands. Blake stocked her bookshelf's with books almost revealing her adult stories before hiding them for later, Weiss had more proper paintings, while Ruby put her things away quickly an started eating cookies, I laid an extra outfit on a dresser as I only had two outfits as well as my weapons to care for.

"Ah I don't think the beds are going to fit correctly" commented Yang "It is a little cramped" adds Blake. "Here let's put this here an that there." I say in construction Weiss and Ruby have there beds the same as Yang and Blake on top of each other in a bunk bed style set up, connected with two by fours bolting them together at each post then mine was right between Yang an Weiss' on the floor.

"I'm going to bed" I say plopping down "omg yes" says Yang throwing herself onto her bed, early morning rolled around as I woke up yawning "wow I feel a lot better now" I say getting up an heading to the shower while everybody else was still asleep as I come out to get dressed remembering my extra change of clothes in the main room I hear Yang stir awake "mmm what time is it" she asked "Uh seven thirty why" I say pulling on my pants, she rubs her eyes making sure she wasn't seeing things "mmm nice view" complements Yang "thanks, and your welcome" I comment

"OMG Ember!" she shouts in embarrassment, Blake and Weiss shoot up "ha what's all the noise about" they ask in unison "oh I just got done showering an came out to get dressed and Yang is being whiney cause she seen me naked" I explain they all just look at me dumbfounded "EMBER YOU PERV!" yelled Ruby shooting out from behind her tent like curtain throwing a pillow at me.

"might want to get used to it hehe" I snicker out "OMG Ember!" yelled Weiss "well im starving so im going to the cafeteria wanna join" I say pulling on my shirt "why do you wear such skimpy clothing?" asked Blake "it allows flexibility an I think it's cute" I answer "well if that's all im going to get food bye" I say walking out they all shuffle out behind me with in a minute.

After getting some food we all went to class. Professor Port bellowed to us "welcome!" as we took our seats as he started the lecture for the morning. Mean while Ruby kept making goofy faces at Weiss, while Blake an me fell asleep. Yang was scribbling, as prof. Port stated the qualities of a hunter "who here believes they embody these traits?" he asked an as he did Weiss shot her hand into the air "hu, what's going on" I slur half asleep.

"well looks like we have a class sleeper on our first day come out an face your opponent" bellowed Prof. Port. I then got up an walked in to the center stood in front of the class in front of a cage. As prof. Port dropped his blunder-axe cutting the lock off the cage a boarbatusk came charging out at me, Blake woke up at this point. The boarbatusk charged up then sprung forward just missing me as I side stepped.

Yang, Ruby and Blake cheered while Weiss just watched the show. "Oh go for its belly, it's vulnerable there." Cheered Ruby "hahaha" I laughed as it turned to charge again as it starts to spin I grab it's tusk breaking it's spin I had then struck a aura blast at its face delivered from my Palm causing it to implode finishing the Grimm off.

I turned an returned to my seat as it dissipated. After class Weiss starts berating Ruby "Weiss what's wrong what happened to working together, what did I do?!" beckoned Ruby "not a team led by you, you didn't do anything to get here I trained, I study and frankly I deserve better, Ozpin made a mistake" scoffs Weiss as she turns on her heel and leaves.

Ruby turns around to leave running into Ozpin, "is she right did you make a mistake?" she asks "Ms. Rose I have made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child on this planet but I don't think your assignment to leader is among them it's only been one day, you have been given a daunting responsibility you should take some time to consider how you will uphold it" encourages Ozpin.

Meanwhile while Weiss is consulting prof. Port, "professor I really enjoyed your class" chimed Weiss "of course you did you have the blood of a true huntress in you" bellowed Prof Port "tell me my dear what is troubling you?" asked the Prof. "Ozpin made a mistake, I should have been the leader of team RWBEY sir" Demanded Weiss "oh is that so, in all my years of working with the man he never once steered me wrong" said Port

"you still believe that even after seeing my exceptional prowess on the battlefield" beckoned Weiss " with all do respect your prowess of the battlefield is only matched by your bad attitude Ms. Schnee." Said Prof. Port in a more serious tone "how dare you!" snapped Weiss "my point exactly" retorted Prof. Port "think about what you want to be Ms. Schnee, why are you here what drove you, and say to yourself does he/she have this drive too."

Later we were all in the dorm Yang an Blake were sleeping like bricks, while Ruby studied an I flip-flopped. Weiss entered climbed up to Ruby, "hey…what kind of coffee do you drink?" asked Weiss "I don-" said Ruby getting cut off "just answer the question." Scoffed Weiss "cream an five sugars" retorted Ruby. Weiss returned in an instant with a coffee. "Ruby I always wanted buck beds as a kid" said Weiss as she turned to leave.

After classes ended we made our way to the cafeteria for lunch. "hey there Nora" I cheered as I plated some food mainly fish, red meats, an some milk for a drink. "hey how's it going" she mumbled through a mouth full of pancake. "Uh really pancakes for lunch well I guess we all have our foods.

The rest of my team, an Nora's had joined us at the tables. Yang had gotten some Ramen, while Ruby had cookies, a little piece of cake, and a sandwich, Blake had some tuna, Weiss had a salad, Ren had some herbal tea and rice with chicken n' fresh vegetables mixed in, Pyrrha had a balance of red meats with veggies an fruits, an lastly Jaune had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of milk.

I was about two thirds of the way done eating while our teams were merry making till Pyrrha asked Jaune about Cardin W. "Jaune is everything ok?" she asked "I'm fine tell me one time he's quote bullied me" states Jaune with air quotes "the time he opened your shield when you walked through a doorway getting stuck" said Pyrrha "or that time…" rambled others "hey listen he's not just a jerk to me he's a jerk to everybody" Jaune says in defense.

As if on cue Cardin starts pulling on a bunny girls ears named Velvet Scarlatina "Ow stop it that hurts" she says with a heavy Scottish accent "see I told you they were real" chimes Cardin to his friends. before anyone could say anything I slammed my knife into the table, but with a twist there was a void portal where I had stabbed with the opening being under Cardin's hand "OWW S.O.B. Who Did That!" he Declared I started to snicker.

"You!" he says staring daggers at me "What do you want, do we got a problem Cardin" I chime, he rips the knife out letting his aura heal it. "you did this!" he barks "an what if I did what are you gonna do about it?" I mockingly ask getting up an walking up to his face.

"how bout I start by beating your ass" he snaps "see that would be intimidating if you were well intimidating" I mock "are you mocking me?" he asks "no, no, no, pfft yeah!" I snark "how dare you!" he barks "do you have any bite at all Cardin or are you all bark" I question "ggrrrrrr" he starts growling at me

"whatever I'm outta here see ya" I say walking away "that's right go back to your group of whores" Cardin torts out "what cat got your tongue" he says as I've stopped dead in my tracks "take it back" I say with heavy bloodlust you could feel it in the air "whaat!" he says sarcastically "I'm not apolo-" he try's to say before I'm gone an am behind him, I kick his knee out, elbow him in his neck then turn sliding to in front of him upper cutting him as I stop. "think about what you say the next time you talk to me" I say as I walk away.

I walk up to Velvet "hey you ok" I ask "um yeah, um I will be fine" Velvet shyly states "so where is your team, and why didn't you fight back I know your stronger than you let on" I ask "oh there in class right now I'm on my lunch then we have another class afterwards we're team Cfvy" she replies "and I didn't want to hurt the human to give him anymore leverage against the Faunus" she retorted "very well why don't you join our table tomorrow".

I returned to the dorm when the team burst in the dorm room, Weiss an Yang burst through the door while Blake an Ruby stayed just behind in the shadows to stay out of any potential arguments. "What was that about Ember!" yelled Weiss "Yeah start talking" ordered Yang "okay, okay just back up you're a bit close, an which part?" I asked smugly Weiss jumped back an Yang leaned forward "you know which part don't play coy" ordered Yang as she backed up an sat on Blake's bed while Blake n Ruby tiptoed past and sat on Weiss' bed I sat on my bed.

"you seen me I clearly beat Cardin's ass" I say as smugly as possible "but why sure he was being an ass but did he really disserve that" wondered Weiss "he's lucky that's all I did I'd have broken his legs without a second thought if it wasn't for the school rules although sis would have just killed him especially with who he was putting in the group" I bit "jeez what did he do to get you so mad Ember" asked Yang "he… he… called the team a… a… a group of… … … w-w-whores." I say stumbling over words while looking down at the floor.

"HE WHAT!?" Shouted Ruby I was stunned for a second Ruby of all of them was the maddest "you defended us even without us asking you too do so." Pondered Weiss "what you really think I'd let something like that slide" I retorted "thank you Ember if not for me, then for my sister" thanked Yang "o-o-of course" I stuttered red as a tomato at Yang.

"your sweet when you want to be" chimed Ruby "hey what's that supposed to mean Ruby are you trying to say I'm not always sweet?!" I remark. "nononononono, I just -" she says frantically trying to take it back "Ruby it's okay I'm messing with you" I say giggling out an apology "hey are you mocking me" she growls out in frustration "no I swear, I'm not." I say while she beats my arm cartoonishly. Anyways how do you girls feel about letting Team CFVY join us when there available as their a second year Team "I don't see a problem with it" said Yang "very well" I say.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

"Hey Coco how's Velvet doing with the bullying?" I ask as I catch up to her in the hall leading to the lunch room "oh she's doing a lot better thanks to you sweet cheeks" she says flirtingly "oh well that's good to hear, it's always nice to have someone watching your back" I say in a casual chipper "in more ways than one" says Coco dirty mindedly "oh god Coco get your mind outta the gutter" I say in realization "what already have someone special" she says "well no" I say timidly "sure thing pumpkin in the meantime let's go have lunch" she says as she struts off with a sway in her hips "sure thing pumpkin" I say mock mimic her.

As we get to the lunch room we see the gangs all arguing about who's going to participate in the up coming Vytal fest tournaments while stuffing their faces with food. Me a Coco grab our food an sit down next to each other next to Coco is Velvet next to me is Blake yang is across from Blake, next to her is Weiss an Ruby, team JNPR an the rest are scattered around the table.

"So who's excited about tomorrow" I ask curiously "what's tomorrow?" asked Yang "ah do you pay attention in class like ever we have a field trip to Forever Falls!" I rant "hey I pay attention!" yelled Yang "oh like when?" I retort "hmph" she scoffs "my point exactly" I declare smugly "like you have room to talk Ember I've seen you sleep in class more than once" declared Weiss which I respond with a glare "so what's so special about forever fall Ember, why are you so excited for the field trip" asked Coco while leaning against me "well aside from its natural beauty it also shares my name" I say more excited "wait your last name is Fall, Ember?" chimed Velvet "wow first try bravo yes it is, Ember Fall" I declare proudly.

"So who is your mom then pumpkin?" asked Coco "Oh uh Cinder Fall" I answer "where is she?" asked Velvet "hmm I don't know haven't seen her since I was around seven years old" I explain "WHAT! How do you not know" yelled Weiss " whoa easy there it was my choice I had asked a woman from a bandit clan to teach me combat I haven't returned since besides she's been busy with school over in Leo's Academy" I explain "ah who's Leo" asked Ruby "he's the headmaster of haven academy of mistral" I respond "I guess I could see if she's coming for the Vytal Festival Tournament from Oz. at least, I'll ask tomorrow" I suggest.

The next morning I walk to Ozpin's office "come in" he announced "sorry for the intrusion, but can you send this letter to Leo of Mistral to see if he knows where a Cinder Fall is, an to get any information you can please" I ask "well sure I suppose I can do that" he says "who is this Cinder if I may ask" he asks "oh she's my mom" I reply "well ttyl"

I port myself onto the Airship to catch it to Forever Falls. "wow I made it" I think aloud not sure of portal jumping to a moving target "hey where were you" ridiculed Weiss. "I had stopped by Ozpin's office to ask him to speak with Leo before the trip but I made it so what's the harm" I say "whatever let's just focus on the field trip" scoffs Weiss "so what do you think the Falls are going to be like" pops Ruby "what you've never been" I ask dumbfounded "we never had the chance when growing up" reasoned Yang "oh well I'm not going to ruin the surprise then you'll just have to wait till we arrive" I say bursting Ruby's bubble "speaking of which we'll be arriving in about ten minutes air ships make for a short trip" states Weiss.

"Now remember everyone though Forever Fall may be beautiful we are here to collect sap for Prof. Peach an I am here to make sure you don't die while here." States Glenda as she said this we broke off into teams aside from Jaune who went with team CRDL "hey anyone know why Jaune is leaving his team for Cardin's?" I ask "I don't know let him figure it out on his own" says Nora walking away "I agree" me an Weiss say in unison "finally something you both agree on" snarks Yang as she collects her jar of sap.

"hey there Johnny boy I know your probably wondering why did Cardin have me get six jars of sap when there's only five of us." Said Cardin "yes, yes Cardin that is one of my many questions over today" said Jaune all stuffed up "well its time for a little pay back, thanks to you for gathering me a box of rapier wasps last night and they just love sweets, our target is her" he says gesturing towards Pyrrha "you can't" protests Jaune "oh im not your gonna throw it" says Cardin shoving the jar at him.

As Jaune looked he saw Pyrrha collecting sap along with Nora and Ren, Ren was filling up the sap handed it to Nora, she drank it then handed the Jar back repeatedly until she was full "huh, no" said Jaune hesitantly "what did you say" intimidated Cardin "I said NO!" yelled Jaune throwing the Jar of sap at Cardin splattering all over his chest armor "bad move Jaune" threatens Cardin

As Cardin picks up Jaune and starts beating that crap out of him on the last hit his aura spiked blocking the punch an healing his face as Cardin dropped Jaune an ursa comes behind them. R.D.L. had ran off "ursa ursa ursa" yelled one of them "Where" yelled Yang "back there it's got Cardin" yelled one of his team members "Let's go" called Blake.

Raaawr roared the ursa "aahhh" cried Cardin as we arrived Jaune was defending Cardin from the Ursa Pyrrha had used her polarity Semblance to raise Jaune's shield as he ended up decapitating it. "never come near my team again" demanded Jaune "holy crap, eh let's go back" I say nonchalant "wait what aren't we going to say anything" asks Ruby "let's just let him have this one" says Pyrrha "let's go back an turn our sap in to Glenda" I say.

Later that night Jaune confronted Pyrrha about how he was being an ass to her "Listen uh Pyrrha I'm sorry for everything so I will take you up on that offer if you would still teach me" confessed Jaune "of course Jaune" says Pyrrha as she trips Jaune "your stance is all wrong" critiqued Pyrrha.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

The next day team RWBEY was strolling the streets of vale when we saw the old man from dust till dawn stringing a Vytal Festival banner up. "the Vytal Festival, oh all the planning that goes into this" Weiss said "you really know how to make a fun thing sound boring" groaned Yang "oh quiet you" retorted Weiss

We traveled around town we made our way to the docks "why are we at the docks" I ask "Weiss wants to spy on the competition so she can have an upper hand in he festival" commented Blake "Uh you can't prove that" scoffed Weiss "hey look" I say as I point to the dust shop down the street with shattered windows.

We walked down to see what happened "seventh dust shop this month" said police officer #1 "you thinkin the ah Whitefang" said officer #2 "um I'm thinking we get paid enough" said officer #1 "ah the filthy Whitefang" Scoffed Weiss "hey who's to say that their at fault for this" stated Blake "their a group of terrorists" Shouted Weiss "their a group of miss guided Faunus" defended Blake "they want to wipe humanity off the map!" exclaimed Weiss "fine severely miss guided Faunus" Shouted Blake

"hey somebody stop that Faunus" Shouted a shipman "you no good stow away" Shouted another "hey a no good stow away would been caught, I'm a great stow away" remarked a blonde monkey Faunus as he jumped down an ran past us he winked at Blake "Weiss you wanted the competition there it goes" said Yang "hurry we have to observe him" claimed Weiss

We raced ahead as we rounded a corner Weiss slammed right into a ginger haired girl "oof" they both squeaked "oh he got away" Wined Weiss "ah Weiss" said Yang "ahh!" screeched Weiss as she got up "salutations!" greeted the ginger "hi do you want to get up?" asked Yang "yes!" responded the ginger as she got up "how are you my names Penny what's yours" asked the ginger "hi I'm Ruby" "Weiss" "Blake" "did you hit your head" said Yang then Blake nudged her with her elbow "I'm Yang" she said.

"well bye friend sorry for bumping into you" said Ruby "well she was weird" said Yang as we rounded the next corner "what did you say" said Penny popping up in front of us "um I'm sorry I definitely didn't think you heard me" apologized Yang looking back and forth be puzzled on how she got there so fast "no not you" she said pushing past Yang and stood in front of Ruby "you" she said "um ah I don't remember" stumbled Ruby "you called me friend am I really your friend?" asked Penny she looked at us we all were signaling no "um yeah sure" replied Ruby.

"Sensational!, we can paint our nails talk about cute boys and go shopping for school supplies" cheered Penny "oh god is this what it was like when you met me?" asked Ruby to Weiss? "no she's far better coordinated" stated Weiss. "So what are you here for Penny?" asked Ruby "oh I'm here for the tournament" she said "What!" rang all of us "I'm combat ready" she stamped out.

"Wait if you're here for the tournament then do you that monkey tailed rapscallion" barked Weiss "stop that!" snapped Blake "stop what, stop referring to the trash can as a trash can, a lamp post as a lamp post" questioned Weiss "stop that, your being discriminatory, he's a living person" stated Blake "he obviously broke the law just give him time an he will join up with the rest of the Whitefang" said Weiss.

"I can't believe that you two are still arguing" I say walking into the dorm room "Ember tell Blake that the Whitefang are a bunch of terrorists" beckoned Weiss "hmm, nope." I said "what" snapped Weiss "you heard me, I agree with Blake on this one, your being extremely discriminatory towards the Faunus here I thought you had changed, but not even an eyelash has" I mark "how dare you" she bit "how dare I your lumping a monkey Faunus in with the Whitefang just because he broke the law that does not make him a terrorist" I hissed "you want to know why I hate the Whitefang? It's because ever since I can remember they've been at war with my family for years an when I say war I mean actual blood shed board members executed friends disappear an that makes for a very difficult childhood" Explained Weiss. "Maybe we were just sick of being pushed around" yelled Blake getting teary eyed an bolted out the room "I'm going after her" I say bolting out behind her.

"What the Hell Weiss" yells Ruby "you heard her clearly didn't you she's part of the Whitefang she said so herself" said Weiss "she's our friend and teammate an she deserves a chance to explain" states Yang "you really are racist Ember had started to like you but now I wouldn't be surprised if he hated you" said Ruby "hey its not like my statements weren't justified the Whitefang are proven criminals" defended Weiss "we're going to go look for her with or without you" said Yang.

Meanwhile "hey Blake stop please" I plead grabbing her wrist "let me go Ember!" snapped Blake "okay, but I'm coming with you besides I think I'd kill Weiss if I stayed" I say clearly "let's take a airship down to vale an talk" I say in a more kind manner "t…thanks … Ember" she says wiping away her tears.

Later at a café. "So Why'd we bring Sun here" I ask curiously "I was wondering that myself" added Sun "Sun, Ember what do you think of the Whitefang" asks Blake "well their a group of terrorists who wants to end all humanity" replied sun "well as you already know im an ex – member, I only left because they got violent that and Adam wouldn't stop hitting on me" I say sipping my wine cooler.

"wait you were part of the Whitefang" declares Sun "yeah so was Blake" I say accidently spilling her secret "yes it's true I was pretty much born into it" Explained Blake "so why did you run from Weiss yes I know she was being incredibly rude an was in the wrong but you just bolted if I wasn't as fast as I am I wouldn't have caught up with you?" I ask "I was under to much pressure I couldn't take it" explained Blake "I understand just had to ask" I say reclining.

Later I separated from Blake and went back to the school Ding new message "Cinder Fall will be in attendance at the Vytal Festival Tournament take some time to catch up. - LEO lionhart forward by Oz" said the message "thanks Oz thank Leo for me, talk to you later" I replied as I walked down he hallway.

"hey Ember hold up" I hear Ruby call out "what's up Ruby?" I ask turning to her "what was that where is Blake and why were you so mean to Weiss?" she asked all at once "well I don't know where Blake is currently but she an I just split up earlier after we talked for a bit, and Weiss was being a total bitch to Blake like did she forget that I was an ex – member myself" I explain. "Listen I will apologize to Weiss if and when she apologies to Blake" I said "fair enough" said Ruby "well I will talk to you later I'm going to go for a walk" I said turning to walk away ding new message "meet me at the docks alone - Blake" read the message "who was that" asked Ruby "no one I got to go" I say teleporting to the docks.

Ruby went to town to get out and ran into Penny they walked around town for a bit looking for Blake. Yang dragged Weiss out to search for Blake as well. "Hey want some food Blake?" asked Sun, just in time for a Roar of the engine of a bullhead past us "get ready" I say putting on Gilgamesh Blake grabs Gambol Shroud "wait who's that" asked Blake noticing a man in white with a black hat "I think it's Roman Torchwick but why is he here?" I ask curiously "can you animals please speed it up we aren't the most conspicuous bunch of criminals" demanded Roman "there's no way they'd follow someone like him especially since he's not a Faunus".

Blake took off snuck up behind Roman putting her blade up to his neck "what the" said Roman "brothers and sisters of the Whitefang why are you aiding this scum" announced Blake as she revealed her ears "oh didn't you hear sweet heart the Whitefang an I are going in on a joint business venture" said Roman "talk fast before I put an end to your little operation" retorted Blake "I wouldn't call it little" cued Roman an as he said it three bullheads flew over head.

Roman sent a shot from his cane blasting Blake back as this blast hit he sent rapid shots at Blake she quickly dodged behind cover, Sun then jumped in kicking Roman in the face, men dropped from the bullhead surrounding Sun "your not the brightest banana in the bunch are you kid" said Roman. "leave her alone" threatened Sun as the Whitefang that surrounded him grouped up to fight as they came at him he blocked and dodged even counter attacked some of them, in the mix of fighting he got his bow staff Nunchaku shotgun combo out took out the grunts then went after Roman.

I looked around not feeling right "huh, no way, hmm how should I go about this" I say softly 'I should act fast before she can hurt anyone or get away again' I think to myself before I flash-step up behind her "take a nap sweetheart" I say knocking her out "hey are you two almost done" I ask as I walk up with the girl in my right arm "tch, im gonna make you pay for touching her" said Roman charging me but a bullhead cut him off "sir we're out off time we got to go Now" said the pilot "grr fine let's go" he said climbing in as the bullhead pulled away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Later back at the dorm "so who is she" asked Sun "I will tell one time only so just wait till Ruby asks" I say an as if on cue the rest of the team burst into the room "BLAKE" Shouted Yang clinging to her side "um Ember who is that" asks Weiss as they enter "an why Is her head on your lap" barked Ruby "well if you'd all come in an sit down I'll tell you" I say

Ruby suddenly sat on Weiss' bed "good now this is Sun" I introduce "Weiss do you have anything to tell Blake?" I ask smugly as possible "well as I came to terms with your involvement with the Whitefang I realized that I don't care, so what im getting at is im sorry" she says slightly embarrassed "awe look at her cute little blushing face hehe" I say smugly.

"Anyways back to her, her name is Neopolitan, everyone just calls her Neo an she is my sister" I say pinching her nose to try wake her up, but nothing, so then I tickle her she starts to move then jumps "I take it she hates being tickled" says Blake "you'd be right on that" I answered "it's ok your among friends" I say before she realizes it's me, she just wraps me in a bear hug an starts nuzzling me "hey be easy" I beg.

She then starts petting me when she looks toward the group an back to me "oh where are my manners Neo this is my beacon team R.W.B.Y. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Blake Belladonna. Yang Xiao Long" I introduce, Neo then pulls me to a sideways hug, I stand up everyone just looks at me "why hasn't she said a word during this conversation" asked Yang "oh she's a mute" I answer.

We hear a Knock at the door "it's open" I announce suddenly team Cfvy came in "hey what's all the noise about" asked Coco "sorry just sibling rivalry" I say coyly "what I didn't know you had a sister Ember" says Yatsuhashi "well of course not cause I never told you big boy" I say flirtingly "Anyways aside from the noise complaint what did you want" I ask to Coco "that was all" she states "ok well I'm going to talk with Oz keep an eye on her everyone" I say targeting Neo with my comment as I walk out the door, she just does a silent growl

"oh don't be like that sweetie we'll find lots of fun things to do without him" teased Velvet, of course Neo just came close an suddenly started fondling Velvet "ahhh" screamed Velvet slapping Neo. "huh, who was that screaming just now" I say aloud as I walk down the hall "I'll ask when I get back" I say walking to the door to Ozpin's office.

I knock before entering "Enter" announced Ozpin "seriously who invited her" I hear a male voice say "winter we will discus this back on my ship" I hear general Ironwood say "sir" says Winter saluting as she made her way out "Winter can we talk once I'm done here" I ask as she passed me "yeah I'd like that I'll be waiting make it quick" she said exiting.

"what do you need kid the grown-ups are talking" snapped an old man "you look familiar what's your name" I ask "Qrow what's it to you" he says "here is your answer" I say kicking him in the balls "that's a little hello from your sister an her maiden" I say as I turn to Oz "well sorry about the disturbance but I was coming by to ask if I could enroll Neo my sister here to keep her out of trouble" I ask

"well I'll see what I can do" he said "I'll see myself out please stop by the dorm to see her mind you she is mute" I say walking out "are you done wanna go by your dorm" asked Winter "sure there should be team RWBEY, an CFVY there already oh an my sister Neo" I say leading the way.

As I arrive I hear Velvet scream as she comes running out of the room right into me "whoa easy there what's wrong" I ask as Neo comes out a second later Velvet jumps behind me using me as a shield Neo starts to ease her hand down before I slip out "sorry Velvet im not into incest so im letting her have you" I say as I push Neo into Velvet an with where her hand was it accidentally slipped right past Velvet's shorts before anything worse could happen I bolted into the dorm room.

"hey Winter come on let me introduce everyone, first we have the hyper energetic cookie an weapons lover Ruby Rose, second we have the illustrious Blonde bomb Yang Xiao Long, third we have the bookworm Blake Belladonna, an last but not least we have the cold hearted ice queen Weiss Schnee. Everyone this is Winter I met her in atlas while working for the SDC" I say exaggeratingly

"Weiss - Winter" they both say at each other "ah how do you know each other" I ask "we're sisters" Weiss says begrudgingly "oh so that explains why you never told me your last name now I feel stupid for not noticing" I say "you know everytime I asked for your last name you'd dodge the question" I said fervently. "it's cause I knew you hated the name an I was afraid of what you'd think" she says sternly "hey the only Schnee I truly hate is your father he's the reason behind the hate, killing that poor girl just cause she was a slow Faunus" I say getting angry "what!? Are you talking about" demanded Winter

"Uh you don't know!, Jacques killed a 10 yr. old little girl because she hadn't made him enough income an was causing production to slow an he had the audacity to do it in front of me so then I attempted to kill him, but right as I was about to finish him, his reinforcements arrived" I explain "I haven't had much opportunity for a retry security is extreme, but death threats tend to do that" I say as the room falls silent "hey believe me if you want, there is no record after all" I say

"Hey on a side note can I take your sister to the dance this weekend?" I ask Yang grinning from ear to ear "I don't know Ember, your kind of a, how should I say this, …a perv… " she says, Ruby just tackles me ignoring her sister "of course I'll come with you, you giant dork" she says keeping me in the hug. "Ember, good luck" said Winter walking out of the room "wait aren't you n Weiss going to kill me for trying to kill your dad" I ask surprised "it was for the right reasons I suppose I can let it slide right Weiss" says Winter "right" nods Weiss "thanks you two" I say appreciatively.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

The next day came pretty fast after that an Yang was looking at me with her eyes red as fire "just say it already stop staring it's creepy" I say "fine I don't want you going out with Ruby" she yells "she already said yes, on top of that, are you really trying to say I'd do anything to hurt her" I ask seriously "yes, I don't trust you, how can you promise you won't hurt her when you work for the Whitefang" she yells "you really don't do you" I say tearing up "I can't believe you'd think that" I say bolting out "Ember Wait!" yells Yang but it was to late.

"I can't believe this I'm her teammate damn it why would she say that" I think aloud curled up in the woods of Forever Falls "what you doing" asks Velvet "wha?! What are you doing here you startled me" I say "Uh you alright normally you'd have known I was here ten minutes early" she says "oh its nothing" I say wiping my face "doesn't seem like nothing, Ember do you trust me" she asks "of course why would you ask that" I say crying "heh what's wrong I just was trying to ask because well I was wondering if I could ask your sister out" she asks blushing away "oh didn't realize you were eh hm, anyway of course you can I have no problems with it" I say earning a I big hug from Velvet from excitement.

"so why were you crying Ember" she asks softly "well its Yang she doesn't want me an Ruby dating an on top of that blow she s-s-said she doesn't t-t-trust me!" I explain getting more an more emotional "why would she say that your teammates right, I see why your out here well I'll keep you company if you want" she offers "I'd like that as much as I want to be alone I don't think I should be that cliff looks rather inviting" I say through sniffling, Velvet sat down next to me an I lean on her till I collapse from exhaustion.

Back at the dorm just after I left "YANG! YANG!, why was Ember crying as he just ran out past us like we weren't there an just took off" yelled Blake and Weiss "it was nothing don't worry bout it" she says all hoity "stop it!, Yang he came from here you are the only one here Explain NOW!" Demanded Weiss "fine" she concedes telling Blake and Weiss.

Back to the cliff by Forever Fall "huh what's happening, oh I must have past out, huh" I say waking up next to Velvet "hey Velvet wake up" I say nudging her "huh, oh im sorry I must've fell asleep" she says getting her bearings "it's ok I just woke myself but we're you out her this whole time it's already getting dark" I ask curiously "yeah I wasn't going to leave you be in that state of mind" she says softly "thanks for that, we should head back just an FYI to you though im gonna stay hidden from my team" I say opening a portal back to the school "wanna come by portal" I ask offering my hand out "sure, sure beats walking" she says taking my hand as we warp to Beacon.

When my portal opened in Beacon I chose to go to Team CFVY room to drop Velvet off "heh my bad" I say seeing Coco getting dressed "ahhh, what are you doing here" she screams "I was just dropping Velvet off she was preventing my suicidal thoughts anyway now I'm outta here ta-ta" I say warping out.

I observe my team from my portal "I don't understand you Yang" groans Weiss "we better find him soon" states Blake "I didn't think he'd run off like that I just don't want Ruby getting hurt" argues Yang "an saying you don't trust him was really necessary" barked Weiss "when it comes to my sister I don't trust anyone let alone a guy" says Yang "you really thought Ember would do anything your sister didn't want him to do" argued Blake "no, your right I, but Ruby is to innocent for her own good an don't want her to get hurt" she yells "let's just get to Ms. Goodwitch's class before we're late we will continue looking after class" said Weiss walking off everyone else following behind.

I decided to show in class I sat next to Team CFVY instead of mine "hey Coco who do you thinks going to be matched today" I ask "well depending on the criteria for the match" she says "well I hope I get to fight" I say "Everyone please take your seats, today we will be pitting individuals against each other" she announced have the randomizer start selecting partners "first up are Ember and Pyrrha" she announced.

I took my spot on stage bare handed Pyrrha across from me "Ember where is your weapon" asks the prof. "oh I don't use them in sparing, unless you want me to kill my opponent" I say retaking my stance "very well but don't go changing your mind mid battle, you may begin at the end of the count of three" she says starting a count down.

Begin! Rang the buzzer as soon as the buzzer stopped Pyrrha started with a flurry of attacks, but I just casually dodged side to side "come on you can do better than that right" I say grabbing her wrist an nock her off balance making her face plant the floor.

I let her get up before I unleashed my flurry of highly accurate an lethal blows if not for her aura hitting her in pressure points, her aura plummeted to about forty percent "can you continue after receiving that" I ask calmly "yes let's do this" she says confidently "very good" I say charging her striking her in the diaphragm repeatedly her aura now dropping below red "heh, bleh what the" I say barfing "you think I'd go down without a fight" declares Pyrrha before falling to one knee "shows im still overconfident then but I still won" I say as my aura was still in the green.

"Match set and won Winner Ember" Announced Prof. Goodwitch "here let me help you up" I say offering my hand to her "thanks" she says grabbing my hand "your not bad most people would be hospitalized by my attacks" I explain "here allow me" I say restriking the pressure points letting the blood flow an muscles relax "better?" I ask "much thank you" she says appreciatively "it's no problem" I say taking my seat "very good you two great sportsmanship by the way" praised Prof. Goodwitch "now remember to keep training the Vytal Festival is coming up soon, with that said class is dismissed".

"Ember!" called Yang "What!" I shout as I turn around "come with me" demanded Yang as she led the way back to the dorm "listen I'm sorry for saying I don't trust you of course I do but this is Ruby we're talking about" she stats calmly "and I'm … sorry for saying that I don't trust you it was uncalled for and harsh" she says apologetically "I'm also sorry for running out but it hurt to hear that more than you know" I say Looking away.

"Listen I don't plan on letting you date my sister, but I suppose I can at least let you take her to the dance" she says reluctantly "Yang, what do you think I'd do to Ruby exactly" I ask while looking away still "well I don't know kiss her or touch her when she asks you to stop" she says kind of red faced "what if she asked for it, or wanted it" I ask more nervously "what how dare you, she'd never, even if she did then I guess it's her decision." She Shouted "well, I'd 'never' do what you were implying unless she asked me to" I say with a smirk "if that's all shall we catch the others" I say leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Meanwhile Blake and Weiss met up with Ruby in the cafeteria "hey Weiss wasn't that battle between Ember and Pyrrha amazing who knew he was that good" cheered Ruby "that's because he uses the royal guard style fighting very hard to learn an very hard to beat" explained Pyrrha I'm the closest person here who'd fair decently while defending before defeat" exclaimed Ren "well, well, well, what do we have here people talking about me behind my back" I say surprising everyone as I walk out of my portal with Yang "so what's so interesting about me" I ask "nothing we were just talking about your royal guard" stated Pyrrha "wait how do you know that" I ask "oh you know I've seen it once in a festival" she says "sure, even so it's not my only style I also use drunken chop hanging palm" I say smugly

"huuh, you use drunken chop hanging palm, no way that's like oober strong can you teach me?" questioned Ruby ecstatically "calm down Ruby an no that's not something I feel comfortable with doing even if it was for your benefit" I say "AWW how come that's not fair" she whined "if you stop whining I'll teach you the royal guard instead" I say grinning "huh, you mean it really" she cheers ecstatically again "well yeah of course meet me in the training room sometime after the dance an we'll get started ok" I say. Yang was prepping for the dance with her makeup and dress along with Weiss as was I. "what are you doing Ember" asked Ruby "putting on makeup, why" I say nonchalantly putting on some lip gloss "why you're a guy aren't you, only girls an gays do that" asks Ruby "do you want me to look bland, and yes I'm a guy, and did you forget im bi" I state getting finished "everyone about ready" I ask standing up.

"Ruby why aren't you putting any make-up on" I ask "I don't wear it, it feels weird" she answers "well ok suit yourself" I say opening the door "well hello Jaune team JNPR about ready as well" I ask "yeah they're just getting dressed, how bout you an your team" he asks as they file out behind me "well we're ready" I reply walking down to Team CFVY's dorm "hey you guys an girls coming" I say knocking on the door "yes, yes, yes, we're almost done" replied Coco opening the door "what's left to do your dressed an have your make up done" I asked "well Velvets being stubborn not wanting to wear a specific outfit, she wants to wear number one while I want her to wear number two, what do you think" asks Coco holding up the dresses.

One is a leopard print open v-cut back stopping just above the tailbone pronouncing the bust, butt an curves shows a little leg an shoulder area. Meanwhile two is a dark satin lace designed strapless dress nearly revealing everything with no modesty. "really an what was yours Coco number two, I'd go with two myself if I was a girl but as for Velvet it'd be better with the first one" I state "well your no help" chimes Coco "you asked" I say walking away "we'll be ready soon meet you down there" Shouted Velvet. Down at the dance we all started flooding the room slowly but surely "hey Rubes wanna dance" I ask playfully offering my hand we walk out to the dance floor and begin dancing to death of a bachelor by panic at the disco "hey do you need anything to drink im thirsty as fuck" I ask walking of the dance floor to grab some punch "here's your my lady" I say jokingly.

Standing there we let about a half dozen songs go before Ruby asked me to dance this time, this time the song is passenger Ruby snuggled against my chest as we danced. As the song ended we returned to the punch table. "Hey Ruby something wrong" I asked as she had started drifting a step or two away at a time all night by this time it's about half way through the ball "no, well um, I just don't know" she stuttered out "its ok Ruby just think on it an tell me when your ready" I say turning to get more punch "Ember let's go back to the room, I-I have something to ask" she says shyly "ok let's head back". As we round the corner of the hall way Ruby and I start bumping together as we walk faster to the dorm "hey what's the rush, can't wait to get me alone eh." I tease "shut up you perv." She says tense but still jokingly.

**LEMON AHEAD **

At the Room Ruby entered first as I followed "so what is it Ruby, I mean to come all the way back to the dorm just so we could talk was a little outta the way" I say nonchalantly "Ember! I'm serious this is hard enough for me to share even Yang doesn't know only my dad" she says half angry half scared to death, so I start to get a bit more serious "I'm sorry Ruby please go ahead" I say sincerely. At this she starts to untie her corset "um Ruby what are you doing" I ask both curiously and nervously "shut up I-I-I'm scared enough please stop talking" she shouts "Ruby" I say grabbing her shoulders "whatever your doing just relax and stop forcing yourself" I say calmly "ok huuu" she takes a deep breath before starting again "do you now what a futa/herm is Ember" she asks bright red looking away "let me guess your one" I say nodding.

she nods squeezing her eyes in fear turning her head away from me "Ruby look at me" I ask turning her face with a gentle palm "its ok im not mad, angry, disgusted or any other negative quote, actually im happy that you felt confident enough to tell me a secret such as this is a huge step an I thank you for that" I say smiling "Why don't you hate me I'm a freak" she says burying her face in my chest "hey your no freak your Ruby Rose an my friend" I say "girlfriend if you want" I whisper in her ear, she unburies her face to look at me redder still "hey if you keep blushing im going to have to kiss you to make it worth it" I say teasingly "shut up" she says pouting "ok but your gonna have to make me" I say raising and lowering my eyebrows "omg Ember, you want to?" she says trying to be kinky but just ends up being adorable. "Of course" I say as I move to untie her corset "but before I untie this tell me if you want it or not" I ask "of course you dork" she says leaning into a kiss as I untie her corset finally.

As it falls to the floor her dress released and became loose I reach up an unzip the dress from behind as it falls revealed is her bare skin only being cover by the small black and red undergarments as I was undressing her she had taken my shirt off in between kissing me till I was faint of breath. we stopped to regain our breath I start lying pecks of kisses down her neck to her chest as I reach her breasts she dropped her bra to the floor. I start working my way over up and around her breast till I reach down passing her stomach belly button till panties I bite them as I pull them down with my teeth. As she slips them off she stepped back an look at her I crawl toward her till she fell to my bed I crawl up her till my face is at her crotch as I lick the tip as her cock grows to full erection of nine inches "Oh. My. God. Ruby your bigger than Adam" I say sultry lining my voice, "who's Adam?" she asks worryingly, I take off my pants as I answer "oh sorry, don't worry I'm over him he was a bit of an arse I met in the Whitefang a lieutenant when I left I think." I say.

I grasp her hard cock giving it a couple of pumps up an down "somebody's getting side tracked" I tease making her moan Ruby as I pump more and more. "you ready for more" I tease as I lower my head down taking her all the way in my mouth "mmmmm, you taste good Rubes" I say coming up for air, I reinsert her deep throating her till she cums "Ember I'm Cumming" she screams releasing in my throat "eh eh eh, geez a little warning next time though it did taste good." I choke out. She pulls herself the rest of the way onto the bed I straddle her I start grinding before I let her in "Ember stop teasing me" she groans out "oh but it's just so fun" I say grinding a bit harder I then let her enter me "Mmmmmmmmm Oh My God your so big" I moan out in pleasure "and your so tight" retorts Ruby "omg I think I might cum from this" I say grinding an thrust up an down "your not alone on that note" added Ruby I breathe heavily I lean toward Ruby nearly lying down on her "oh god im Cumming" I say climaxing "me too" yelled Ruby reaching hers at the same time "omg. That was amazing Rubes here Yang was worried bout you hell im gonna be the one hurting tomorrow" I say rolling off her passing out Ruby reposition herself in bed before covering us up an passing out.

**Lemon end**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

The next morning came and out of nowhere as a fist smashed my head board just barely missing me as I sat up half dazed from sleep, "what! What's going on who's trying to kill me!" I shout waking Ruby. "YOUR DEAD EMBER" growled Yang louder than ever. Ruby suddenly jumps in front of us covering herself with the blanket leaving me with nothing. I quickly hop around to get redressed while getting Ruby's clothes for her as well. "Ruby out of the way" Shouted Yang a bit softer but not by much "no way you can't kill him he's our teammate" declared Ruby "so What! He slept with you, you both were naked im gonna kill him for that" yelled Yang "so what we had sex who cares I bet you'd have fucked Blake senseless if we weren't around" I bite back "what does this have to do with Blake and me" she Yells "you do realize your being a hypocrite" I say deadpanned "I don't care she's my sister and I say she's to young" she yells "ok first I don't care if she's your sister and second we're the same age we are both 14 so there and as of last night we are officially a couple so either grow up and get over it, or else" I shout having enough "or else what!" Yang ags on "Why Do You Have to be so DIFFICULT" I yell.

At this point Teams JNPR and CFVY had arrived an Weiss had filled them in. Coco was proud of my and Ruby's forwardness while Pyrrha an Ren were disappointed. "oh come on! Stop taking Yang's side" I yell before Yang pushes past Ruby an clocks me straight in the face one I would have evaded if I was paying attention an not yelling. As I make a thud on the wall Yang is being tackled by Ruby as I bolt out the door "she's crazy" as I say this she catches up I keep ducking and weaving in and out of her path till we make it to the training arena were I start making her mad by dancing around her "hold still you playboy" yells Yang punching the air again and again "no way I'd rather not have a crater for a face" I say snickering. "That's exactly what your going to get" yells Yang "STOP!" demanded Ms. Goodwitch "I don't know what the meaning of this is but you will either stop or I will take action" she Announced "hey I did nothing wrong other than dodge" I claim "you slept with my sister" yelled Yang "and your point is" I trail off "Ember is this true" eyed Goodwitch "well yes I mean she asked me back to the room last night what am I supposed to say, no when someone says they love you an want you in bed with them, note I did not take advantage of her" I defend

"huh, why must this even be a conversation I swear" criticizes Goodwitch "I'm not apologizing me and Ruby are together, now get over it" I say walking away "Where are you going" yelled Yang charging at me as she reaches me Goodwitch stops Yang with her telekinesis style Semblance "where you ask I believe I told Ruby I'd teach her some fighting techniques so I need to have her present for such a feat" I say sarcastically. "oh really, why not make it an entire class teaching then while your at it as punishment for causing such a stir" suggested Goodwitch "that a suggestion or a order Ms. Goodwitch" I ask a little fickle "its an order if need be" she states "very well set a date an time an I shall instruct class I am ready whenever you are and as for Yang" I state "well tomorrow's class, and use her as a guinea pig or volunteer if you will" she says turning to leave releasing Yang "oof, hey that was on purpose" shout but she pays no mind leaving the area.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Ding dang dong~ "alright class, sit down an we'll get started" announced Ms. Goodwitch "Ember my assistant will be instructing class today, you may start when ready" she said leaving me the floor "thank you, if you all will listen up I will begin" I announce. "I think we'll start with the basics" I say "do you know what aura manipulation is" I ask they just deadpan "eh, probably a advanced ability I suppose, well your going to learn, it's the ability to use your aura as you will it, from a cloak to shield to sword all just the way you use, it can also block nerve points great for Royal guard" I explain.

"ok here" I say getting a standing punching bag out "without aura" I say punching it hard enough to move it 5 ft. The class is not impress to say the least "and now with aura" I say punching it into the arena wall making a crater on impact. "as you see this is enhancement aura, there are four ways I've learned so far, enhancement, conjuration, illusion, and recovery." I state walking around. "Yes, Weiss" I say as she raised her hand "our aura naturally regenerates health healing wounds what need do we have for forced recovery" she asks "great question" I say reaching into my void dimension taking out Aries "for example what I was to loose say an arm or leg" I say slicing my arm off "now normally the wound would grow shut but by focusing my Aura" I say as it starts to regrow "now, Enhancement can make you a living tank, conjuration can give you summons to command, illusion can be great for spying on your enemy, an recovery can save you or your friends life in the field" I state.

"however a simple practice would be meditation and try focusing your aura to a wide plank like a shield or cloak for a disguise" I state "of course it will be your homework this week to study up and train this if you have troubles or start falling behind just come ask during class sessions and I will be happy to help that is all for today, class dismissed". I head back to Glenda after class "so how did I do?" I ask "you are surprisingly well informed for a first year that's a third year level training and you know more now than most would before graduation" she says praising me "well I had a great teacher before I came here" I say grinning with a peace sign.

Back at the room we all were getting showers when as I came out nude again, I start getting dress pulling my shirt over my head when I hear a Knock on the door "it's open" I shout out entering was Coco "mm hello big boy" she taunts "very funny Coco need something or just coming by for a piece of eye candy" I tease back. "as tempting as that is I came by to ask if you knew where Velvet went" she asked as I finished getting dressed "yeah, she told me not to tell you so you wouldn't stalk her" I say smugly "she what!" she started panicking "oh calm down she's with my sister if something comes up I'm sure they can both handle themselves, she wants to be alone for a date she's told me how harsh you are on judging relationships" I say combing my hair out "you don't know how many guys asked her out the first year, most had either rarely seen a Faunus or were using her to bring the Faunus down so I'd imagine you'd understand me trying to protect her." She explains

"I do but I hope your not implying my sister would betray the very foundation she works for which mind you is for the betterment of the Faunus I assure you" I say calmly "what do you mean who does she work for?" she asks "uh, are you that daft the Whitefang idiot" I say face palming "WHAT!" she screeches "calm down your going to give yourself an aneurysm out of sheer stupidity" I say laying down. "your sister is a part of the Whitefang" criticizes Weiss "oh come on don't act stupid I mean you knew I'm a member still to right why would she be any different" I ask dumbfounded "well you have a point" Weiss relents "listen Coco if something does indeed happen resulting in Velvet getting hurt I will personally become your punching bag deal" I say a little serious "fine you better not chicken out, you won't live if she doesn't return safely" she says furiously "like I said calm down sweet cheeks I promise Neo will protect her and she shall return without a scratch got it now go to bed I'm tired" I say whiney.

The next morning was full of useless banter until we got to the café "hey Velvet what's up sleep well" I ask dirty mindedly "hey come on even I'm not divulging bedroom secrets" she says happily grinning hands behind her back interlocking fingers. "well Coco told you not a scratch on her so would you calm down" I smirk "yes I'm sorry for going off on you" she apologizes "how bout you Ember how was the night after the dance I heard you had a wild time with Ruby" says Velvet tauntingly "absolutely euphoric" I whisper "oh my god Ember" she yells I just laugh as we continue to banter. Back at the dorm "ok team today's the day" yells Ruby jumping from her bed "glad to see your taking this so seriously" scoffs Weiss "so what are we doing anyways" I ask "well im going to the cctv. with ruby" answers Weiss "the Whitefang holds regular meetings if I can sneak in I may be able to gather intel" explains Blake "I know a guy on the shady side of town who knows everything shouldn't be to hard getting info out of him" said Yang "what about Sunn and Neptune?" I ask.

"why them" asks Blake "well they're outside the window" I say deadpanning "hey you get in here" yells Weiss at Sunn an Neptune "we finally getting back at the Whitefang" asks Sunn with excitement "we are as a team" emphasizes Blake "sorry Sunn we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to" apologizes Ruby "pfft, that's exactly what friends are for that's why I brought Neptune he says pointing his thumb to Neptune. "okay, well Neptune goes with Weiss, Yang an Ruby to juniors bar, while Blake, Sunn an I will go to the Whitefang rally" I say getting everyone rearranged "wait what about Neo" asks Sun "she's on a date again" I state.


End file.
